bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop Rate Boost
Drop Rate Boost is an effect that boosts the drop rate of BC, HC, Items, Zel, and/or Karma when dealing damage to enemies. Its opposite counterpart is Drop Rate Reduction. BC Drop Rate BC Drop Rate (abbreviated for Battle Crystal Drop Rate) is an effect that increases unit BC drop rate. Units start with a 35% BC drop rate as the base value, unless modified by enemy resistances and debuffs. BC Drop Rate boosts can come from active and passive effects. Drop Checks are hidden values that are respective to a unit’s normal attack, BB, SBB, UBB, and DBB. Each hit rolls through a number of checks equal to Drop Check amount, each being determined based off of BC drop rate. Drop Checks are not affected by hit count buffs provided by BB, SBB, UBB, and DBB. Examples *Fulgur Halcyon Eze’s UBB has a total Drop Check of 60 BC. This means Eze runs through 60 checks to determine the amount of BC dropped. Assuming no modifications are made to BC drop rate (35% drop rate base), Eze produces an average of 21 BC. **Average BC production: 60 Drop Checks * 0.35 (base BC drop rate) = 21 BC *Algor Halcyon Selena’s normal attack has a total Drop Check of 40 BC, but is equipped with Lexida, adding +1 to each normal hit and theoretically doubling it. Selena will have a Drop Check of 80 BC due to the increase in her hit count. Assuming Selena has her 35% BC drop rate buff active from her SBB, Selena produces an average of 56 BC. **Average BC production: 40 Drop Checks * 0.70 (35% base BC drop rate + 35% from SBB) * 2 (1 as base hit count multiplier + 1 from Lexida) = 56 BC HC Drop Rate HC Drop Rate (abbreviated for Heart Crystal Drop Rate) is an effect that increases unit HC drop rate. Units with a 10% HC drop rate as the base value, unless modified by enemy resistances and debuffs. HC Drop Rate boosts can come from active and passive effects. Unlike BC Drop Rate, HC Drop Rate does not have Drop Checks that modify the amount of HC dropped. Instead, each hit from an attack or skill has a chance equal to HC drop rate of dropping HC. Increasing normal hit count also affects the amount of HC dropped, including hit count buffs from BB, SBB, UBB, and DBB. Examples *Ignis Halcyon Vargas’s SBB has 20 hits. This means that Vargas runs through 20 checks to determine the amount of HC dropped. Assuming no modifications are made to HC drop rate, Vargas produces an average of 2 HC. **Average HC production: 20 hits * 0.1 (base HC drop rate) = 2 HC *Chivalrous Thief Zelnite’s normal attack has 15 hits. Assuming Zelnite has his Extra Skill unlocked and is equipped with Sacred Dagger, Zelnite gets a total of +4 to each normal hit, totaling up to 75 hits on normal attack. Assuming Zelnite isn’t the leader of the squad, Zelnite has a total 35% HC drop rate. Thus, Zelnite produces an average of 26 HC (rounded down). **Average HC production: 15 hits * 0.35 (10% base HC drop rate + 25% from Sacred Dagger) * 5 (1 as base hit count multiplier + 2 from Extra Skill + 2 from Sacred Dagger) = 26.25 BC ≈ 26 BC Zel, Karma, and Item Drop Rate Zel, Karma, and Item Drop Rate are effects that increase the drop rate of Zel, Karma, and items respectively. Similar to HC Drop Rate, these types of drop rate effects do not have Drop Checks that modify the amount of HC dropped. Instead, each hit from an attack or skill has a chance equal to the drop rate bonus. Unlike BC and HC drop rate, the base value of Zel and Karma drop rates is respective to each enemy and the base value of Item drop rates is respective to each item that an enemy may drop, exclusive of chest drops. Caps There are no caps that exist for BC, HC, Zel, Karma, and Item drop rate effects. Drop rates that exceed 100% are still subject to resistances; otherwise, any probability value above 100% becomes wasted.